


Stolen Moments

by Mere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere/pseuds/Mere
Summary: These are those perfect moments -- the moments they never want to forget.





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Been some time since I posted something. This is rather short. And probably really schmoopy. 
> 
> I was prompted by [Marzipan-albatross](https://marzipan-albatross.tumblr.com/) with this, "Magnus has used up a lot of his magic on his clients and when alec gets back he’s kinda half asleep on the sofa, so alec helps him to bed and like wipes his make up off and stuff (tooth-rotting sleepy malec fluff essentially)"
> 
> Hopefully I achieved that! 
> 
> As always, please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed. 
> 
> [You can find me on tumblr!](http://www.merelore.tumblr.com)

The apartment was dark when Alec got in that night – it wasn’t often that he got home after Magnus had already gone to bed, but apparently it was one of those nights. Over breakfast that morning Magnus had told Alec that he was going to have a busy day with clients. He stifled a yawn and headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed and join Magnus.

Alec changed and cleaned his teeth and finally headed into the bedroom. To his great surprise, Magnus wasn’t in bed. Alec turned in a little circle. Magnus hadn’t said he was going out – and if he had he would have texted to let Alec know. Concerned, Alec headed back into the darkened living room. From this angle with the light of the bedroom falling across the floor, Alec could see a figure on the couch.

For a moment Alec’s shoulders tensed, before they released when he realized it was just Magnus. What was Magnus doing out here? He moved to the couch and stood above Magnus. Magnus was sound asleep, he didn’t even stir when Alec reached out a hand to touch his cheek. The only thing that Alec knew that would cause this absolute exhaustion was Magnus overusing his magic.

Alec knelt next to the couch and gently took ahold of Magnus’s shoulder and shook him. Magnus opened his eye’s groggily.

“Alexander?” his voice was husky with sleep. “When did you get home?”

“Not too long ago – I thought you’d already gone to bed. It was dark when I came in.”

Magnus gave him a small smile, “It does seem as if I did go to bed. I didn’t mean to fall asleep though.”

“Use too much magic?”

“Nothing that I can’t handle,” Magnus said, which wasn’t altogether an answer, then he clarified, “but probably a bit more than I should have.”

Alec gripped Magnus’s hands and pulled him up from the couch, but instead of letting go, Magnus’ arms slid around Alec in a hug.

“Sorry I wasn’t awake to greet you.”

Alec smiled, “This is a pretty nice greeting.”

Magnus smiled, “Really? I always strive to do my best.”

This time their smile was shared, and Alec said, “Let’s get to bed.”

Hand in hand, Alec pulled Magnus towards the bathroom.  There Alec leaned up against the doorframe and “helped” Magnus as he took off all his makeup.

“I get the shower,” Alec said, “but why go through all the trouble with the makeup?”

Magnus raised an eyebrow at Alec and said, “As with everything, it does bring comfort to have routines.” He planted a hand on Alec’s chest as he turned around, “As I’m sure you know. You have your routines too.”

“Sure,” Alec agreed, his hand closing over Magnus’. It was easy like this between them, the normalcy of _routine_ in this mad world of theirs. And it was stolen moments like these that Alec treasured more than anything. Looking into Magnus’ face, Alec could feel the enormity of Magnus’ love for him.

“What are you thinking about?” Alec asked him as they made their way into the bedroom.

“You,” Magnus answered honestly, his eyes glittered with gold as he looked at Alec, and Alec felt his breath catch. There was nothing like this – seeing Magnus in his most unguarded moments. Knowing that his boyfriend didn’t have to hide who he was.

It was intoxicating to Alec to know that Magnus trusted him like this.

As they got underneath the bedcovers Magnus’ hand slid along Alec’s bare waist thoughtfully, without any other intentions, at least, not tonight.

Face to face in bed, Alec reflected that there was nowhere he’d rather be. Magnus’ hands moved to cup Alec’s face and pull him into a soft kiss that seemed to last an eternity.

When he pulled away he said, “I love you, Alexander. Nothing will ever change that.”

“I love you too,” Alec said, “No matter the choices we face.”  


End file.
